


Osnabrück, 1648

by SaveErenCorps



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 years war, Brotherhood, End of the war, Finland (Hetalia) - Freeform, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia) - Freeform, I just try it, Protective Older Brothers, Prussia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Rage, Religious Conflict, Sweden (Hetalia) - Freeform, Sweden accent (more or less), Thirty Years' War, When you try your best but you don't succeed, but now everything is solved, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveErenCorps/pseuds/SaveErenCorps
Summary: The Thirty Years War has now ended and all of Europe can find the peace it was looking for. But Prussia has yet to settle an account with someone before saying the word "end" to everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Osnabrück, 1648

Prussia was leaning against the wall of the room and watching the scene. The various representatives of the two religions were signing the sheets. There was a slight tension in the air, but nothing special happened. Everything went well. It lacked just a small formality: the handshake between states.

"Kingdom of Sweden". The Venetian mediator proclaimed. Sweden got up from his seat and walked over to the table. He hadn't changed since the last time he saw him: tall, cold look, stoic in the face. He no longer wore an armor, but an elegant suit, appropriate for the occasion.

"Holy Roman Empire". He was not in the same condition: his face was more emaciated; his hair had lost its liveliness and his clothes were hiding his body that had become frail. The war had devastated him. The difference in height was also evident, too much evident. His brother was the size of a boy, Sweden of a well-built man.

"Please shake hands so that this peace can be sanctioned." Even the hands in comparison frightened. Sweden had hands as big as a blacksmith's, his brother that of a skinny young man. "May this peace last long." General applause acclaimed the now coveted peace as the two nations returned to their posts.

As the various factions split up and people started breaking lines, Prussia moved away from its corner. He walked among that crowd of different religions: Catholics, Lutherans, Calvinists. When he was born there was only Catholicism and infidels. Those were times of glory. He walked, eyes fixed on his target: Sweden.  
At that moment he was talking to Finland. Ever since they separated from Denmark they had always been united; their relationship seemed deeper than a nation and its subordinate.

"Hey" Sweden turned and looked at him with his icy gaze. A cold shiver ran down his spine, but he kept his gaze hard. He couldn't show his fear now. "I have to talk to you. In private". Sweden simply nodded and, with his hand, told Finland to wait for him there.

They left the great hall and started walking in the corridors of the town hall. His red eyes were focused on the Swede's face. He hadn't changed his expression so far and seemed not to consider it either. He broke.

"You had to arrive earlier".

"Sorry?". Asked the other.

"I said you had to arrive earlier. To Magdeburg".

"I’m sorry".

"No! Because, if you were, you would have arrived earlier!". He stopped in front of him. His eyes lit with anger and he pointed to him with an accusing finger. "People have suffered. The city will never return as before. Do you realize what happened that day? One of the most important cities of the empire, a symbol for all, has collapsed before the eyes of the whole continent". His breath had increased in rhythm and also the beat of his heart. All the anger of those days was venting. "Since that day civilians, cattle, cities have been raped in the worst ways".

" ’t's not my f’ult".

"It is not your fault!?". He took him by the lapel and went to his face. He remained impassive to this. It makes him more angry. "Did you see what you did? Have you seen the result of your delay? Have you seen my brother in what state he is?". His arms trembled from the tension. "Can't you see how weak and haggard? Can't you see the disease in his dull eyes and in his cold hands? You don't see the-". He stopped and left Sweden, landing on his feet. He didn't even want to think about that word. That word that had marked his whole life.

"As I w’s saying, it's not my f’ult and it's not your f’ult. This is life, this is hist’ry, you c’nnot ch’nge it".

He was about to retort, when a voice stopped him. "Prussia. We have to go". His brother's voice had changed a lot; it was more fragile, but at the same time seems like a young men. Prussia obeyed, composed himself and went to the door. Sweden also followed him, in rigorous silence. Both had to return to their duties, some more important than others. Returning to the hall they realized that many people were already dismissed and few others remained. Prussia was going to Holy Roman Empire when Sweden said something to his ear.

"I sugg’st you to st’y close to him for now".

A lump formed in his throat. He too understood it after all. Then he was not the only one who knew that word so terrible that it enslaved all men. By the time he turned, Sweden was already leaving with Finland and his ambassadors. They had to go home.

"Prussia". He turned to his brother; he had a tired but sincere smile. "I'm tired, let's go home". His eyes were as blue as ever, but he had lost that light he saw in all those other countries, the light of life and prosperity.

"As you say". He replied, bending slightly. And he realized in a moment that God would not be enough to save him.


End file.
